Glad All Over
Epic 9656 (US) | Writer = Dave Clark, Mike Smith | Producer = Dave Clark | Last single = "Do You Love Me" (1963) | This single = "Glad All Over" (1963) | Next single = "Bits and Pieces" (1964) | Misc = }} "Glad All Over" is a song written by Dave Clark and Mike Smith and recorded by The Dave Clark Five. In January 1964, it became the British group's first big hit, reaching No.1 on the UK Singles Chart.See List of number-one singles from the 1960s (UK). In April 1964, it reached No.6 on the American [[Billboard Hot 100|US Billboard Hot 100 chart]], becoming the first British Invasion hit by a group other than The Beatles. It was also No.1 in Ireland, No.3 in Australia and No.2 in Canada. It reached No.4 in the Netherlandshttp://home.kpn.nl/kjoe65/1964.html and No.16 in Germany. "Glad All Over" was the No.2 selling single of 1964 in the UK (behind "Can't Buy Me Love" by The Beatles), and also had sufficient UK sales in November and December 1963 to make it the 58th best-selling single of 1963; put together these statistics suggest UK sales for "Glad All Over" of around 1,000,000 units by the end of 1964. "Glad All Over" featured Smith leading unison group vocals, often in call and response style, a saxophone line used not for solo decoration but underneath the whole song, and a big, "air hammer" beat that underpinned the wall of sound production known as the "Tottenham Sound". In 1993, "Glad All Over" was reissued as a single in the UK, coupled with "Good Old Rock 'n' Roll" and "Having a Wild Weekend". The reissue reached No.37 on the UK Singles Chart. Use by football and rugby teams Crystal Palace Football Club adopted the song as their anthem in the 1960s. It is played at the start of all home games, and after full-time (when Palace win). The chorus is played after home goals, after the goalscorer's name is read out. It is also sung by fans as a chant. On Saturday 10 February 1968, The Dave Clark Five played "Glad All Over" live at Crystal Palace's home, Selhurst Park. A cover version, sung by the squad at the time, was released as part of their FA Cup run (where they reached the final of the competition) in 1990. Blackpool have also used Glad All Over, played after a home goal is scored, since 2008, and other English Football League teams Rotherham United, Port Vale and Swindon Town have followed suit. It has also been used by Scottish Football League clubs Partick Thistle and Dunfermline Athletic F.C. when they score a goal. Woking F.C. have also played the song as part of their celebrations at score a goal. The Welsh Rugby Football Club, Pontypridd, began using the song in 2004 to herald the points scored when converting a try, kicking a penalty or scoring a drop goal. This is in contrast to the Chumbawamba song "Top of the World (Ole Ole Ole)" used when Pontypridd score a try. , Wigan Warriors rugby league team have used it at the end of a home game at the DW Stadium if they have won. Irish team Shamrock Rovers use it as their anthem. Rangers FC used the song to sing about there striker Joe Garner with its fans trying to get it to Christmas number one. The song however finished 12th in the Christmas charts. Covers It was released as a single by Australian band Hush in 1975 and reached number 8 on the Australian singles chart. It was also included on their 1975 album "Rough Tough 'N' Ready". It was covered by The Rezillos on their debut album Can't Stand the Rezillos. Suzi Quatro recorded it on her Rock Hard album in 1980 (second track on the album). Pet Shop Boys covered the song for a b-side to their 2010 single "Together". References External links * Text of the song Category:1963 singles Category:The Dave Clark Five songs Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Irish Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Football songs and chants Category:Suzi Quatro songs Category:1963 songs Category:Columbia Graphophone Company singles Category:Epic Records singles Category:Songs written by Mike Smith (Dave Clark Five) Category:Songs written by Dave Clark (musician)